Série Elena: Langage Turk
by Simakai
Summary: ElenaTseng. Capturée par Kadaj, Elena se rappelle sa venue chez les Turks et la raison de son amour pour Tseng. Finalement, deuxième chapitre, mais c'est TERMINÉ!
1. Chapter 1

Un mélange du tout début d'Advent Children et d'avant le jeu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'intéresse beaucoup à Elena. Seule parmi tou ces mâles, on peut s'imaginer bien des choses... Ici, c'est Elena+Tseng, le couple le plus... habituel.

* * *

Il y a des moments où l'on souhaite ne plus avoir aucune importance. Traîner dans les rues, boire dans les bars de Midgar le soir, travailler sur une chaîne de montage insignifiante le jour, et n'exister pour personne, pas même soi-même.

Malheureusement, je suis une Turk, et il y a des gens qui croient que je possède des informations.

XOOOX

_Quelques années auparavant :_

-Je n'attends rien de bon de toi, mais tu as réussi les tests, Elena. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Tseng, toujours aussi méprisant, me regarde de haut, Reno et Rude rigolant silencieusement juste derrière lui. Je suis une femme, et alors? Tout ce que je veux, c'est être utile. Utile aux Turks, utile à la Shin-Ra. Tout simplement servir. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là. J'ai plongé mes mains dans la merde et dans le sang, j'ai tué et torturé… tout ça pour me faire regarder comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte par Tseng.

-Hé, Rude, tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on reçoit un nouveau collègue? dit soudainement Reno en donnant un coup de coude à son inséparable compagnon.

-… on boit.

-Exactement. Yo, c'est la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le visage de Tseng s'illumine d'un rare sourire, quelque chose d'espiègle dans le regard, et il aide les deux hommes à sortir… quatre caisses de 24 bières.

-On n'en arrivera jamais à bout, m'exclamai-je faiblement.

Je déteste l'alcool.

-Ta première mission : nous aider à boire tout ça, dit Reno en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes au passage.

-C'est donc une caisse par personne… ça ne fait aucun sens!

-Qui a dit que tu pouvais discuter les ordres, Elena?

Je déteste Reno, parfois. Souvent, en fait.

XoooX

Je bois rapidement pour pouvoir partir plus vite. Je n'ai pas parcouru tout ce chemin dans la Shin-Ra pour m'amuser à boire de la bière en compagnie de deux tarés et de mon patron…

Mon patron… la tête me tourne, et son sourire espiègle me revient en mémoire. J'en suis à ma cinquième canette, lui boit sa troisième. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer boire non plus. Seuls Reno et Rude semblent s'amuser. En fait, leurs pitreries, qui en temps normal m'ennuient profondément, commencent à me faire rire.

Sixième canette… je commence déjà à avoir mal au coeur. Ils auraient au moins pu choisir une meilleure bière, celle-là est si mauvaise, on dirait qu'elle est périmée…

Tseng rigole en regardant Rude et Reno faire un concours de celui-qui-avale-le-plus-de-canettes-le-plus-vite-sans-s'étouffer. Je trouve ça assez comique moi aussi… C'est la première fois que je vois Tseng aussi détendu, aussi souriant.

Qui est-il en dehors du travail? Peut-être est-il marié, a-t-il des enfants qui l'attendent… Non, les tueurs ne se marient pas. Les tueurs sont toujours seuls.

XoooX

-Tu sais, tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool…

-Oh, ça va…

J'ai été malade après seulement dix consommations. J'ai hooooooooonte…

Tseng me ramène chez moi, dans les résidences souterraines de la Shin-Ra. Son bras retient ma taille, heureusement, sinon je tomberais.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu prendras des aspirines.

-J'ai mal au coeur.

-Tu prendras un peu plus d'aspirines.

-J'ai mal aux pieds.

-Tu prendras une journée de repos à tes frais.

-À mes frais, ouais…

-Qui aurait cru qu'un Turk ne tenait pas l'alcool?

-Ça ne faisait pas partie des qualifications il me semble.

-Maintenant tu vois que oui.

-Et meeeeeeeeeeeerde…

Je marche en boitant. Chaque muscle de mon corps semble rejeter la bière. Mon estomac se retourne encore.

-Lâchez-moi, Tseng!

Il retire son bras, je tombe par terre, marche à quatre pattes et vais vomir dans un coin. Putain que j'ai hooooooooooooooooonte…

-Bon, ça va, tu as fini?

-J'espère…

-Nous sommes tout près de chez toi. Tu veux y aller toute seule ou bien je vais t'aider?

-Hé oh, je suis une Turk, je suis encore capable d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement…

J'essaie de me relever, mais mon équilibre sur deux jambes semble précaire.

-Je vais t'aider, je crois.

-Mais…

-Je vais prendre un café pour la peine, d'accord?

J'ai trop honte, je veux me cacher. Être malade devant mon patron. Son sourire espiègle me revient encore à la tête. Même maintenant, alors que chaque seconde qui passe est une humiliation de plus, il ne sourit pas. Il a repris son air sérieux, austère.

XoooX

Je suis couchée dans mon lit, je me sens un peu mieux, même si le regard de Tseng assis à mes côtés me gêne. J'ai avalé quelques aspirines, j'ai rincé ma bouche pour chasser le goût horrible qui y demeurait et je suis tombée dans mon lit. Tseng s'est simplement fait un café et maintenant il me regarde essayer de m'endormir, mais mon coeur bat bien trop fort. Maudite bière.

-Vous pouvez partir, Tseng-san.

-Je dois veiller sur le bien-être de chacun des Turks, même si je n'attends rien de certains d'entre eux.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous forcer, je sais bien que je ne vaux pas grand-chose à vos yeux. Je ne sais même pas boire, j'ai déjà mal partout, je suis blonde et je sais bien que mes talents ne sont rien face à ceux de Reno et de Rude.

-C'est vrai, mais…

-Je ne suis que la nouvelle, je ne vais que vous gêner dans toutes vos missions, et vous allez finir par tous me détester. Vous-même, vous me haïssez déjà.

-Ce n'est pas que…

-Je le vois bien dans vos yeux, je vous agace profondément. Vous n'aimez pas que je sois une femme. Vous n'aimez pas que je sois blonde. Vous n'aimez pas que je me lime les ongles de temps en temps. Vous n'aimez pas mes seins, ils sont trop petits. Vous me haïssez et vous avez bien raison. Pourquoi un homme comme vous ferait-il attention à une femme telle que moi? Pourquoi je…

Tseng dépose un rapide baiser sur ma bouche, puis un deuxième. Son haleine sent un drôle de mélange de bière et de café, mais ses lèvres sont douces. Que se passe-t-il? Je ne comprends rien…

-Ça, en langage Turk, me dit-il, ça veut dire : « Ferme-la. »

Son corps est tout près du mien, mon coeur se débat dans ma poitrine, mon cerveau est figé…

-Demain, tu vas venir au bureau et tu vas me montrer le peu dont tu es capable. Pour compenser, Reno et Rude ne seront pas en meilleur état que toi.

Il a un très léger sourire, et il poursuit :

-Nous leur avons laissé toute la bière…

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je sens le souffle de ses paroles courir sur ma peau. Je n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau…

Il recule d'un coup sec. Je suis déçue, mais je ne trouve rien à dire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser…

-Demain, au bureau à neuf heures, compris?

Je hoche la tête et je l'enfouis sous les couvertures. Je dois avoir le visage rouge comme une pivoine…

XOOOX

_Présent :_

Tseng repose à mes côtés, deux trous rouges à son côté droit. Ce type, Loz, lui a enfoncé le machin qu'il porte sur son bras et lui a envoyé une décharge électrique dans le corps. Il est encore sonné.

-Tu sais que s'il ne parle pas, ce sera bientôt ton tour, m'a dit Kadaj, le plus jeune et le plus sadique des trois.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez, lui ai-je répondu, au bord des larmes.

Il s'est approché de moi, trop près, bien trop près, et m'a murmuré à l'oreille :

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir ma Mère…

-Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles.

Kadaj s'éloigna enfin de moi. Ses cheveux gris-argenté frôlèrent ma joue, et j'ai frissonné d'angoisse. Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon?

Tseng et moi sommes seuls dans cette pièce vide, humide, creusée dans le roc, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est blessé, et moi je suis faible. Il avait bien raison de ne rien attendre de moi.

-Elena?

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai pas senti s'éveiller.

-Oui, Tseng-san?

-J'ai mal.

-J'ai déjà bandé votre blessure comme j'ai pu.

Je lui montre le bas de mon manteau déchiré pour arrêter l'hémorragie de ses deux plaies.

Son regard erre dans le vide. Encore une fois, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Nous allons mourir, Elena. Notre vie a très peu d'importance à leurs yeux. Si nous ne parlons pas rapidement, nous allons mourir rapidement. Ils finiront par avoir l'information de toute façon. Ils sont cinglés.

-Tseng-san, vous…

-J'ai envie de mourir, Elena. Tu n'as pas idée de la douleur que cause l'arme du gros tas de muscles. Ça doit être ça l'enfer. J'ai vu l'enfer à cause de cet homme-là. Je le vois encore.

-Arrêtez, vous…

-Nous ne sommes plus des Turks, ici, nous ne sommes plus des gens de la Shin-Ra. Personne ne viendra nous sauver. S'ils voient que nous ne savons vraiment rien, ils nous tueront. Et j'ai envie de mourir rapidement. Tu n'as pas envie de souffrir non plus. Je te le jure.

-Je ne parlerai pas.

-Évidemment, puisque tu ne sais rien. Mais tu souffriras quand même. Ça va être pénible de savoir que tout ce que tu vas endurer sera en vain.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, puis un deuxième. Je veux simplement le faire taire. J'en ai assez.

-Ça, en langage Turk, ça veut dire : « Ferme-la. » Et en langage Elena, ça veut dire : « Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. J'entends presque son coeur battre. Je sens mes joues qui rougissent. Mes cheveux tombent sur son beau visage, se mêlent un peu à ses cheveux d'ébène. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit durant toutes ces années? Je dois être stupide, mais je sens que maintenant est le dernier moment pour le lui avouer.

-Oh, Elena…

-Quoi, Tseng?

-J'ai froid.

Je dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis je m'allonge à ses côtés, collant le plus possible mon corps contre le sien pour mieux le réchauffer. Je sens sa main sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, Elena.

XoooX

Je me réveille d'un coup sec.

-Alors, les enfants, bien dormi?

Tseng dort toujours dans mes bras. À cause du poids de son corps, je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux que regarder Yazoo qui pointe son fusil à lame de glaive vers nous, Loz qui fait craquer ses jointures et, un peu à l'écart, Kadaj qui me regarde de ses yeux félins et opalescents.

-Rufus Shin-Ra nous a dit qu'il ne nous dirait rien en échange de vos vies, dit-il en souriant comme doivent sourire les anges. Je suppose que tu n'as rien à nous apprendre sur notre Mère…

-Je ne sais rien.

-Même pour épargner sa vie?

Je baisse la tête. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

-N… Non.

Yazoo tire. Un gros trou sanglant apparaît derrière la tête de mon bien-aimé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler pendant quelques secondes.

Loz me prend par le bras et me tire jusqu'à ce que je sois à peu près debout, puis il me lâche. Je dois m'appuyer contre le mur pour demeurer debout car mes jambes tremblent trop. Kadaj enjambe le corps de Tseng et s'approche de moi.

-Il est encore temps de parler, me dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Ma propre voix tremble alors qu'il s'approche toujours de moi, me prend dans ses bras… que fait-il? Kadaj, moi, le mur. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je frissonne. Le cuir frôle mon manteau déchiré, ses cheveux d'argent se mêlent à mes cheveux blonds…

-Je vais devoir te tuer, tu sais! dit-il à mon oreille, sa langue frôlant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Alors tuez-moi vite… Je ne sais rien.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il recule rapidement, si bien que je tombe par terre, sur Tseng.

Tseng… vous serez ma dernière vision.

Je sens deux lames me pénétrer en même temps, mais une seule douleur, vive, immense, la douleur de la mort. Ma vie est inutile, même pour mes ennemis. Ma vie s'achève. Ma vie est horrible. Ma vie est pleine de sang.

J'entends le rire de Kadaj, et je crains pour notre monde.

Je n'existe plus pour personne, pas même pour moi-même.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais oublié un petit détail du film... -attention, spoiler! - ils survivent... merde, fallait que je fasse une suite. C'est un peu précipité, c'est loin d'être mon meilleur texte, mais j'ai essayé de conserver le même style répétitif que dans le dernier chapitre. Et grâce à la gentille Zephyree, je vais probablement continuer ma série Elena, ou peut-être commencer une série sur un autre perso... à suivre...

* * *

_Douleur. Comme un étau sur son ventre. Et quelque part dans son organisme, la sensation glacée, mortelle, de quelque chose qui la ramenait à la conscience et qui repoussait la mort. Un quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressenti autrefois, mais jamais avec une telle intensité._

_Une queue de phénix._

J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a que de la douleur et du froid, du froid et de la glace. La terre froide sous mon dos, la pluie froide qui bat sur mon visage et mes vêtements. Une impression de saleté, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, et ma vision est encore trop troublée pour que je puisse vérifier.

-Wouf! Viens voir! Elle est réveillée!

Wouf? Pourquoi wouf?

Quelque chose de rouge dans mon champ de vision. Un… museau froid sur ma joue. J'ai déjà vu cette chose quelque part. À la Shin-Ra, dans les laboratoires… des seringues, des tubes dans sa peau… une créature soumise à l'énergie Mako. L'échappé de la série des Red. Le treizième.

-Il était temps!

Une voix de jeune fille, au fort accent de Wutai. Je ne peux que voir ses longues et fines jambes et la silhouette d'une croix pointue dans son dos. Je ne me rappelle pas son nom. Je crois que pour l'instant, cela n'a pas d'importance. Elle accompagnait Cloud et l'AVALANCHE, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de me rappeller.

-Laissez-moi…

-Si on t'avait laissée, tu serais morte et encore six pieds sous terre! Sois donc un peu reconnaissante pour ta vie, idiote! Si je n'avais pas senti votre odeur en passant par là… Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne vous ait pas laissé crever, sales Turks, et qu'on soit des gens généreux…

Je détourne la tête. Des souvenirs épars remontent dans mon esprit. Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Capturés et enfermés. Interrogés…

Le trou dans la tête de Tseng. La douleur dans son propre ventre.

Je passe une main sur mon ventre. Elle est engourdie, mais je sens tout de même des bandages sous mes vêtements.

-Tseng… où est Tseng?

-Le type qui t'acompagnait? répond la jeune Wutai. Il est pas loin. Il a été plus difficile à sauver, lui.

-Je le croyais mort.

-Il avait une blessure au crâne, mais le cerveau n'était pas touché… ça aurait été pas trop mal si la plaie ne s'était pas infectée…

Une pointe de douleur dans mon ventre, même si je voudrais sourire. Tseng est vivant. Tseng n'est pas trop loin. Mais Tseng est danger de mort. Comment ne pas m'inquiéter? Joie de vivre, solitude et inquiétude… et surtout, ma propre douleur. Je me sens stupide et égoïste de ne penser qu'à la souffrance dans mon ventre, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

La jeune fille débouche une bouteille et me verse un liquide vert dessus. Je me sens immédiatement mieux. La douleur est maintenant… supportable.

-Écoute, me dit la Wutai d'un ton nonchalant, Red et moi, on doit partir, maintenant. Je vais te laisser quelques Potions pour soigner ton ami, tu vas te débrouiller toute seule, OK? Il parait qu'il y a de l'action à Midgar, on doit aller voir ça.

-Quel genre d'action?

-Je sais pas. C'est Cloud qui aurait besoin de nous.

Ça ne me concerne sûrement pas. La jeune fille et la créature rouge s'éloignent sans plus de cérémonie. Je peux maintenant m'asseoir, ma vision est plus claire. Des arbres blanchâtres, brillants, m'entourent. Plus loin, une forme étendue.

-Tseng!

Ma voix aussi est plus claire, plus forte. Les Potions sont un miracle de la nature, je me demande comment nous pourrions nous en passer.

Je m'approche de lui moitié en rampant, moitié en marchant à quatre pattes. Mes jambes tremblent, mais je dois absolument le rejoindre. Je dois…

-Tseng…

Je passe ma main sur son visage. Ils l'ont couché de côté pour ne pas que sa plaie, juste à l'arrière de sa tête, ne s'imprègne de terre malgré l'épais bandage. Il est plein de sang.

Une sorte de torpeur m'envahit. La douleur n'est plus aussi présente pour me garder à ma conscience, et le froid m'envahit. Le froid de la mort épargnée, le froid de la terre, le froid de la pluie qui tombe, fine mais forte, les froid de mes vêtements détrempée, le froid de mon coeur, le froid de mes os.

XOOOX

_Deux ans plus tôt :_

Des dessins étrangement magnifiques convrent les murs du Temple. Une beauté primaire, une beauté de feu, de chaos et de destruction, une beauté perdue, oubliée par le temps et la modernité. Une beauté qui n'est rien face à celle de Midgar, une beauté qui ne se compare même pas.

La beauté des enluminures d'or et de bronze sur les bas-reliefs qui couvrent les murs du Temple. Les flammes des torches qui les font reluire. Et le visage de Tseng qui les regarde, les analyse, et les comprend sûrement. Moi je n'y vois rien sinon de l'art, et je ne comprends rien à l'art.

Il me demande d'aller prévenir les autres. Bien sûr que j'irai le faire, mon amour, tout ce que tu voudras.

-Et… Elena…

-Oui monsieur?

Je me retourne. Il me regarde d'un air grave, mais ses pommettes saillantes sont rosées. Il baisse la tête.

-Quand tout cela sera terminé, me dit-il à voix basse, nous pourrions bien aller au restaurant, ensemble…

Mon coeur bondit de joie dans ma cage thoracique.

-Oui monsieur.

Je pars en courant. Merde, je dois être rouge comme une pivoine… Depuis ce jour, ce premier jour parmi les Turks, cette beuverie horrible terminée par ce si doux baiser, je pense à Tseng, à ses lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais lui n'a jamais fait allusion à ce baiser depuis. Il ne m'a jamais donné aucun signe d'affection particulier. Je suis une Turk, il est mon patron. C'est facile de voir l'impossibilité d'une relation. Nous sommes des adultes intelligents. Pas besoin d'expliquer.

Mais il veut m'inviter… m'inviter… m'inviter…

Il m'aime donc, lui aussi?

Je ne cours plus, je gambade, je danse, je vole. Le Temple est dangereux, je m'en fous, je suis heureuse.

XoooX

Je n'arrive pas à assumer la réalité de ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Cait Sith, cette étrange créature mécanique contrôlée par Reeve, tenant Tseng dans ses bras de fourrure rose. Et du sang, du sang partout sur la peluche, cette ridicule peluche. Reno, dans l'hélicoptère, commence à crier des ordres dans le micro de son casque de pilote. La division hospitalière d'urgence… secours… un blessé grave à secourir… blessé par Sephiroth.

Je me sens faible, impuissante. Sephiroth l'a blessé juste après mon départ de la salle aux bas-reliefs, et je n'ai rien entendu. Je suis trop idiote pour ça. Sephiroth, l'ex-SOLDIER et son épée mortelle. J'ai bien trop peur pour songer à une quelconque vengeance.

Je prépare des bandages, des Potions, une queue de phénix. Je vais au moins servir à ça. Il _faut _que je serve à quelque chose, il _faut que je le sauve._

Cait Sith dépose le corps de Tseng sur le plancher de l'hélico, juste à mes pieds.

-Merci, Reeve.

-Ma mission ici n'est pas terminée. Dis à Reno de lâcher le deuxième Cait Sith de la cargaison, je vais devoir sacrifier celui-ci bientôt.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'était pourtant dans les infos que tu as retransmises.

-Je ne comprends rien…

XoooX

Je le regarde. Ses yeux clos, son souffle calme mais difficile. Sa peau lisse et claire, ses traits forts. Sa chemise d'hôpital bleue, ses draps blancs tachés de sang.

Il va s'en sortir. Il va survivre.

Les médecins sont confiants, ils m'ont dit qu'il allait reprendre conscience d'ici peu.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à…

-Ta gueule.

Un fusil sur la tempe, c'est plus qu'une autorisation, il me semble. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'énerver. Il s'est enfui en courant.

Tseng ouvre les yeux. Je me penche vers lui.

-Elena…?

-Tseng, je suis si heureuse que vous…

-Tais-toi.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi.

J'aimerais pouvoir le comprendre. Il passe une main sur mon visage, et je me demande si je ne vais pas défaillir. C'est pourtant lui le blessé…

-Je suis content de te revoir, Elena. J'espère que les autres vont bien.

-Ils n'ont rien.

-Bien.

Il repose sa main sur ses draps et détourne les yeux.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je, Tseng-san?

-Pour t'avoir causé du souci.

-Non, ce n'était pas votre faute.

-Merci. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

Je ne comprends pas, mais j'obéis. Je ne sais que faire ça. Je me lève et je quitte la chambre. Le médecin s'enfuit en me voyant passer. Idiot, c'est le moment d'aller ausculter Tseng. Va le guérir, va le soigner, au lieu de fuir les demoiselles.

XOOOX

_Présent :_

-Elena… Elena…

J'ouvre les yeux. J'allais m'endormir, dans ce froid glacial… les bras de Tseng me réchauffent à peine…

-Tseng-san! Vous allez mieux!

-J'ai très très mal à la tête, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Ils vous ont tiré une balle dans la tête, mais elle n'a fait que frôler votre crâne.

-Je suppose que je devrais être content d'être en vie…

-Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si…

-Tais-toi.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi.

Il rapproche son corps du mien, très lentement à cause de sa faiblesse. Il me prend entièrement dans ses bras, me colle contre son corps. Lui aussi est glacé. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Encore ce gentil baiser Turk qui veut dire que je dois me la fermer. Je passe ma main sur son visage, mais mes doigts sont si gourds que je sens à peine que je le touche.

Tout est froid, très froid.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, 'Lena.

-Je vais vous soigner.

Je veux me relever pour aller chercher une Potion, mais il me serre entre ses bras et m'empêche de faire le moindre geste pour me relever.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je, Tseng-san?

-Là, c'est vraiment une situation foirreuse. Je ne sais pas si on peut s'en sortir.

-Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est celle de ce malade de Kadaj.

Il sourit.

-Tout ça me rappelle quelque chose…

-Moi aussi.

Il m'embrasse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Évidemment que nous allons nous en sortir…

Je vais servir à quelque chose. Je vais le sauver. Je vais nous sauver.

Ma vie est parfaite. Ma vie, même dans un étau de douleur, dans un monde glacé et dans des flots de sang, ne pourrait être plus belle qu'en ce moment, dans les bras de Tseng. Ma vie sera longue, car je sais lutter pour elle. Ma vie est pleine de sang, pleine de vie.

J'embrasse Tseng, et je sais que notre monde ne pourra tomber aussi facilement. Kadaj, Sephiroth, tous les mêmes, tous des ombres qui finissent par passer.

Je suis une Turk, je suis une femme, je suis blessée et la douleur me ramène en ce monde si parfait dans son horreur comme dans sa beauté.


End file.
